Special Token
Special Tokens are objects that spawn on the map as long as there is an open Special Character slot. They spawn on two set pedestals on opposite sides of the Motherboard statue. They're golden/orange in color, ring-shaped, and have a star in their center. When Special Tokens are grabbed, they transform the player into a Special Character. The player remains a Special Character until they die, and upon death, they revert back into a standard character (I.E. Virus, Program, Malware) until they grab another Token. Firewalls cannot pick up Special Tokens and will only phase through Tokens if they attempt to grab them. Currently, the Special Characters that can be obtained when grabbing a Special Token are: - Hardware - Programs only - Stronger Programs armed with Great Swords that slowly swing horizontally with large damage which are effective for defense, but easily defeated with good distancing and well timed jumps. - Ghostgram - Programs only - Slightly transparent Programs with the ability to go invisible who're good for hit and runs, or quick escapes. They're easily defeated with a large amount of damage before they can disappear, or with a well placed or lucky mine. - Software - Programs only - Faster Programs with the ability to quickly spawn Software Sweets, which heal less, but are overall still good for the abundance of them provided by Softwares. Easily defeated with cutoffs and good play sense and predictions. - CIH - Corruptions only - Massive and extra strong corruptions that can quickly dispatch enemies, but are larger targets and move slower which causes them to rely on team members to provide healing and food. Otherwise, they're likely decimated by repeated attacks from individuals, or a large group assault. - Scareware - Corruptions only - Slightly healthier Corruptions with the ability to go invisible, and screech to scare and stun enemies in order to make them vulnerable to Scareware's spear attacks. While Scarewares are effective in many ways, it's easy to get cocky and die to other players. A good few ways to kill them are with quick damage before they can run away, or with good tracking for repeated barrages. - Spyware - Corruptions only - Corruptions with the ability to disguise themselves as enemies, or standard versions of their team's characters, making them good for ambushes and quick kills with their strong, quick knives and invisibility. Though, they die easily for the same reasons as Scarewares. - Creeper - Corruptions only - A faster but weaker and frailer Corruption that's good for hit and runs, and group assaults. Though, due to the horrid health that they posses, and the small damage that they ever do before usually dying, they are arguably the worst special class, and potentially worse than normal corruptions aswell. - Bloatware - Programs only - Extremely fat and slow Programs that are armed with 800 health, and automatically spawn and drop food around them alongside being able to knock over enemies with their slow attacks that can prove predictable. They also seem to have replaced Bytes (Commonly called beans) with their large healing factors if one can grab the token and survive for long enough.